


Dialogue

by covvbells



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covvbells/pseuds/covvbells
Summary: Short exchanges of conversation between Hannibal Lecter and others— a series.





	Dialogue

    **"** Sometimes I stand by my window and watch the neighbor’s cat stalk the mallard ducks in the yard. I don’t do anything when the ducks don’t see the cat closing in. In a way I’m reminded of God, and how he watches his own creations kill— but never intervenes. The owners are in horror when the cat returns with feathers on it’s mouth. **"**

    **"** You don't find that cruel _**?**_    **"**

    **"** No, **"** Hannibal said, **"** the duck's death doesn't go to waste. **"**

    **"** Then where does it go _**?**_    **"** Will asked.

    **"** To the cat's enjoyment. **"**

**Author's Note:**

> dunno just thought of this exchange between them while walking today lol. i'm not the best at solo writing but i often imagine hannibal's dialogue throughout his days and i'll be posting more as they come to me.


End file.
